


devil town is colder in the summer time

by wibblywobblyshuttityupupup



Series: doctor who oneshots which is possibly probably mainly riverxthirteen with a dash of thoschei [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Melody Pond's Childhood, melody doesn’t know the doctor, the doctor doesn’t know melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblyshuttityupupup/pseuds/wibblywobblyshuttityupupup
Summary: Melody, before her first regeneration, tries to escape the silence and comes across a woman with short blonde hair(i suck at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: doctor who oneshots which is possibly probably mainly riverxthirteen with a dash of thoschei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	devil town is colder in the summer time

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song devil town by cavetown, i’d definitely recommend listening to their songs :)))

The Doctor stepped out of her tardis onto the pavement of a cloudy Sheffield morning ready to pick her fam up after their weekend back home. She was met instantly with the three humans, huge grins plastered on their face, ready for their next adventure. “Graham, you’re turn to pick. Where to next?” The doctor asked cheerily  
“Well, Doc, i’ve always wanted to visit Florence. Go see the Palazzo Vecchio and all that.”  
“Oh yes somewhere a bit safer this time eh?” She replied back, with something akin to disappointment despite the grin unfaded on her face. “Come on Team tardis. Let’s go!”

The next time they stepped out the blue doors they were met with shouts from vendors and tour guides trying to win the tourists over. They stepped out into the busy streets, the sun shining high above them, the heat radiating around them. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted around, bakeries opening ready for the morning.

“Where d’you want to go to first fam?” The Doctor twirled around taking in the sights around her  
“I’m going to go to the markets.” Yaz proclaimed “i’ve always loved them.”  
“Well, i’m gonna head over to the Boboli Garden. Always wanted to see it and look for the hidden cave place after reading ‘bout it in the Dan Brown novel.” Graham had already started off in the direction, not waiting for an answer back.  
“I should probably go with Grandad; don’t want him falling and braking something.” Ryan laughed, following after Graham.   
The doctor had thought they were going to stay together on their next adventure and was disappointed at the alternative

The doctor made her way over to palazzo vecchio: she could never help herself with a museum sometimes. Just as she had made her way through the door though, a flurry of ginger hair pushed past her, running, as if, for her life. The doctor, being almost certainly addicted to danger, followed straight after her, hoping that she would find herself in the middle of an adventure. What she wasn’t looking for though was for her hearts to be broken.

As soon as she caught up with the mystery ginger woman she pulled her to the side, and while catching her breath asked, “Are you alright? You look like you’re running from someone.”  
“I’m not running, i’ve already done that part.” She said as a matter of fact as if it was the most obvious thing, “i’m hiding now.”   
“Why, who from?” The doctor felt slightly disappointed. She’d help her out of course, but she was hoping it would be a bit more exciting than that.  
“The..people who look after me.” She replied muttering under her breath continuing “if you can call it that.” As the doctor looked into her eyes she thought she recognised them for a second, as if she was staring into a supernova of familiarity; but the second passed straight away. She grabbed her hand pulling her round the corner: “Right, come with me; I know a load of secret tunnels and entrances round here.” And, with the doctor leading, they both started running again.

The doctor recalled her memories trying to find the nearest entrance, and as soon as she had, she pulled them both a sharp right down towards the map room. Once they got there the doctor took the left side of the room and the other woman the right and told her to look for the map of Armenia. If the doctor had more time she would have admired the maps more, sure they had been drawn centuries ago but they were more or less accurate; they stretched from the floor to the ceiling, drawn beautifully and in the centre of the room stood the 7ft model of the globe. She pulled her eyes back to the map names remembering why they were here in the first place. “Over here. The map of Armenia.” The doctor turned and ran over to the other woman, reaching her in under a second in her excitement. She’d always wanted to do something like this. She grabbed the wooden frame and heaved it outwards opening it like a door, stepping to the side with a grin on her face she whispered “After you.” and then followed the other woman in slamming it shut behind her.

They both sat down against the wall catching their breath from the amount of running they had just done. “So, what’s your name?” The Doctor directed to the woman beside her  
“I’m Melody.” The Doctor shrank back deeper into the darkness. Wishing to all the Gods that she wasn’t who she thought she was “Melody.. Pond, I think.” Oh. Ohh. This was bad. The this could disrupt their whole timeline and create a paradox bad. She felt her face go pale and her hands started visibly shaking. 

Oh Gods.

She only just realised the question had been directed back at her and she answered with a quick “J-john Smith”  
“John?” Melody knew about Earth customs, and she knew that John was definitely a men’s name. You could call her paranoid but she knew better: Never trust anyone. Never let your guard down. Never believe you’re completely safe. She supposed it was all the training she had been through. Gods she hated it all sometimes.  
“Oh, uhm, my parents wanted a boy.”  
Melody just gave a nod of her head and stood up. “We should get moving; I wouldn’t like to get stuck here.”  
“Yes right, follow me.” Melody couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all a trap. Just some way to make her get her hopes up just to shatter it all afterwards. She wouldn’t have been surprised. They’d done worse. 

They walked about fifty yards or so and turned left at a steep staircase heading downwards. “We just need to follow this route and then we’ll come to the grate leading into the town square.” Melody gave a signal that she had heard and headed forwards taking the lead this time round. Their footsteps echoed heavily in the dank, cold hallway and water dripped of the ceiling every now and again; both melody and the doctor felt uneasy, as if they’d turn the corner and come face to face with a bottomless pit, but all that met them was the grate that they had been expecting. It was bigger than Melody thought it would be, rather easy to open and crawl through. It shouldn’t be this easy. She grabbed the bars and it dislodged with a heavy groan, placing it back down next to her Melody slipped through and out into the town square. She ignored the odd stares she was getting and instead turned to John to help her out, but before she could shouts littered the busy streets and footsteps thundered everywhere. 

She had been caught.

She turned, ready to run, but upon turning and seeing the amount of Silents already stood around her she stood no chance. 

The doctor upon hearing the shouts hid deeper in the tunnel. She knew they would have found her at some point, she had just hoped she could have had more time. Her eyes welled up with tears. Controlling herself, she shuffled forward slightly and looked out from the gap, gasping at the sheer amount of Silents that had come to take her River. From behind her Madame Kovarian stepped out, with a godawful smirk plastered on her face. She wished more than anything that she could leap out and punch it right off her face.   
“Oh Melody,” She drawled, “did you really think you would be able to escape us?” She stepped right up to Melody now, her harsh features protruding clearly off her face  
“Well, it did take you while.” She smirked back, knowing it was dangerous but not caring anymore. Madame Kovarian lifted her hand up and brung it down sharply on Melody’s face, causing her to stumble back profusely. She gave a quick nod to the silents surrounding her and they swarmed in on Melody, grabbing her and twisting her arms around making sure she was immobile.

The Doctor could only watch on in anguish, knowing that by helping she would be changing their whole timelines, and she had made a promise to River to never do that. No matter how much it hurt she stayed in the dark tunnel rocking back and forth, tears streaming her face. This was her fault. All. Her. Fault. If it wasn’t for her River could have had a normal life, grown up with Amy and Rory like any normal family.

She had destroyed all their lives.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but as she climbed out the sun had begun to set. Reds and purples leaked across the sky like spilled paint. This was wrong. It shouldn’t be this beautiful, not after what had just happened, what River would still have to endure. What she would inevitably become. It wasn’t fair.

As she came to the tardis she lifted a hand, stroking the familiar blue doors. She opened it with a sigh and stepped in, feeling the telepathic connection of her tardis soothing her, conciliating thrumming noises coming out of the console. She missed her as much as The Doctor. Shouts of “Where the hell have been?” and “What happened to you?” Pulled her out of her thoughts; putting on a wide small she said, not a complete lie, that she had ran into a spot of trouble with some nasty aliens and needed a rest. She loved her gang, her Team Tardis, but the last thing she needed was to be surrounded by people. She just wanted to curl up with her photo of River and reminisce on their days spent together. 

Tears were falling before she had even left the console room

**Author's Note:**

> i got new glasses today and my vision went 📈 like holy shit everything was so much brighter 
> 
> any way this is my second dw fanfic, i hope y’all are enjoying them so far. :))  
> -c


End file.
